


my heart may not beat but it still stops when i see you

by mysteryguest



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hugs, Kisses, Lowercase, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryguest/pseuds/mysteryguest
Summary: grian has just recently demised, and what better way to wake up then to see a handsome, toothy grin smiling down at you fondly?
Relationships: Grian/Rendog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	my heart may not beat but it still stops when i see you

blinking his eyes open, grian stretched his now monochromatic arms out, yawning tiredly. the area around him was completely and utterly dark, and smelled of a musty and damp sandy scent- and along with that, the faint smell of freshly chopped wood.

reaching his finger up as high as it could go, grian felt the tip of it graze the familiar texture of soulsand. humming to himself in confusion, grian wiped the residue of the soulsand on the hard ground beneath him (in which the texture was obviously that of wood planks), wondering where _exactly_ he was.

the graveyard's graves had dirt paths above them, not soulsand.

he was considering just pushing through the soulsand above him, before he heard muffled voices speak above the supposed tomb he laid in.

_"hm... what a lovely grave you've got there, grian."_

grian felt a sudden surge of excitement plow through him as he recognized the voice- the voice of which belonged to his boyfriend, ren, who he had been unable to properly talk to ever since he had demised.

the soulsand above him slowly caved away (he had to block his eyes to keep sand from falling in them), and ren's familiar, toothy grin stared down at him.

grian hadn't truly been able to get a good look at ren's new look until now- a poofy, black cloak, chilly grey, x'd out eyes, pale grey skin that clashed with the darkness of his cloak, and a golden-handled scythe that fit into the grip of his hand perfectly.

(grian was also lucky that he could no longer blush, otherwise he'd be beetroot red right about now.)

"hello, dearest," grian greeted meekly, a cheesy smile growing on his face. "long time no see."

"yes, it really has been a long while..." ren echoed, chilling the room to its very core- though grian could not tell, nor would he mind. "i- i really missed talking to you, man." he whined, dropping the echoey, nearly demonic sounding voice.

"oh, i missed you too, ren," grian smiled, pulling himself out of his grave and immediately leaning over to grace ren with a tight hug. "it feels nice to hug you again. 'msorry about... the whole demising-you thing..." he murmured, his voice muffled by the cloth of ren's cloak.

ren wrapped his arms around grian in turn, leaning his head atop grian's mop of (now grey) hair.

"don't worry about it, gri. i wouldn't ever be mad at you over something like that," he hummed, pressing a kiss against grian's forehead. "let's get you over to the graveyard now. your, eh, 'dragon bros' decided to host a funeral here." 

"a what?" grian snorted, turning his head to look up at ren with a grin. "that's so silly. no one actually dies in demise."

"hm. i think it was more for dramatic effect," ren responded with a grin.

grian laughed softly to himself, reaching his hands up to grasp onto the sides of ren's face, squishing it slightly.

"an adorable sight," grian chuckled, smiling wider at ren's annoyed sigh. "oh, don't be that way ren!" he laughed, watching in joy as ren's own smile grew back on his face.

leaning forward, grian kissed ren softly and swiftly, giggling to himself after pulling away, a lovestruck expression stuck in his eyes. ren smiled back, wrapping his arms tighter around grian protectively.

"i missed this," ren hummed quietly, leaning down and slowly pressing another kiss onto grian's lips, slowly and lovingly. "i missed you."

grian only smiled wider, his arms now wrapped loosely around ren's neck.

"you know," grian started, huddling closer to ren comfortably, "my heart may not beat, but it still stops when i see you."

"you're such a sap," ren chuckled, burying his face into grian's shoulder, flustered.

the two might have not been able to feel heat at that moment, but they truly did feel warm and fuzzy, felt at home although it was no true home to either of them.

"haha, yeah!" grian laughed, hugging onto ren's torso. "but you love it."

"yeah, maybe i do," ren admitted softly, his eyes drifting shut as he felt at peace. "i absolutely do..."


End file.
